1. Field of the Disclosure
This application relates generally to borehole tractors and gripping mechanisms for downhole tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tractors for moving within downhole passages are often required to operate in harsh environments and limited space. For example, boreholes for oil drilling typically are approximately 3.5-27.5 inches in diameter.
Western Well Tool, Incorporated has developed a variety of downhole tractors for drilling, completion and intervention processes for wells and boreholes. For example, the Puller-Thruster tractor is a multi-purpose tractor (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003,606, 6,286,592, and 6,601,652) that can be used in rotary, coiled tubing and wireline operations. A method of moving is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,813. The Electro-hydraulically Controlled tractor (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,241,031 and 6,427,786) defines a tractor that utilizes both electrical and hydraulic control methods. The Electrically Sequenced tractor (U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,674) defines a sophisticated electrically controlled tractor. The Intervention tractor (also called the tractor with improved valve system, U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,341 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0168828) is preferably an all hydraulic tractor intended for use with coiled tubing that provides locomotion downhole to deliver heavy loads such as perforation guns and sand washing. All of these patents and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
These various tractors can provide locomotion to pull or push various types of loads. For each of these various types of tractors, various types of gripper elements have been developed. Thus one important part of the downhole tractor tool is its gripper system.
Tractors may have at least two grippers that alternately actuate and reset to assist the motion of the tractor. In one cycle of operation, the body is thrust longitudinally along a first stroke length while a first gripper is actuated and a second gripper is retracted. During the first stroke length, the second gripper moves along the tractor body in a reset motion. Then, the second gripper is actuated and the first gripper is subsequently retracted. The body is thrust longitudinally along a second stroke length. During the second stroke length, the first gripper moves along the tractor body in a reset motion. The first gripper is then actuated and the second gripper subsequently retracted. The cycle then repeats. Alternatively, a tractor may be equipped with only a single gripper, for example for specialized applications of well intervention, such as movement of sliding sleeves or perforation equipment.
Grippers can be designed to be powered by fluid, such as drilling mud in an open tractor system or hydraulic fluid in a closed tractor system. Typically, a gripper assembly has an actuation fluid chamber that receives pressurized fluid to cause the gripper to move to its actuated position. The gripper assembly may also have a retraction fluid chamber that receives pressurized fluid to cause the gripper to move to its retracted position. Alternatively, the gripper assembly may have a mechanical retraction element, such as a coil spring or leaf spring, which biases the gripper back to its retracted position when the pressurized fluid is discharged. Motor-operated or hydraulically controlled valves in the tractor body can control the delivery of fluid to the various chambers of the gripper assembly.
The original design of the Western Well Tool Puller-Thruster tractor incorporated the use of an inflatable reinforced rubber packer (i.e., “Packerfoot”) as a means of anchoring the tool in the well bore. This original gripper concept was improved with various types of reinforcement in U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,291, entitled “Packerfoot Having Reduced Likelihood of Bladder Delamination.” This patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This concept developed a “gripper” with an expansion of the diameter of approximately 1 inch. This design was susceptible to premature failure of the fiber terminations, subsequent delamination and pressure boundary failure.
The second “gripper” concept was the Roller Toe Gripper (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,464,003 and 6,640,894). These patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. The current embodiment of this gripper works exceedingly well, however in one current embodiment, there are limits to the extent of diametrical expansion, thus limiting the well bore variations compatible with the “gripper” anchoring. Historically, the average diametrical expansion has averaged approximately 2 inches. Several advantages of the RTG compared to the bladder concept were enhanced service life, reliability and “free expansion” capabilities. Free Expansion is a condition when the gripper is completely inflated but does not have a wall to anchor against. This condition is usually only applicable in non-cased or “open-hole” bores. The RTG concept used a ramp and roller combination to radially expand a leaf spring like “toe” to anchor the tractor to the casing. The radial expansion could be fixed with mechanical stops, thereby reducing the risk of overstressing due to free expansion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,624,808, entitled “Expandable Ramp Gripper,” which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety discloses another Western Well Tool gripper, which can, in some embodiments be highly reliable and durable, and provide a desired expansion force over a wide range of expansion diameters. In some embodiments, the Expandable Ramp Gripper of the '808 patent incorporates the use of a plurality of interconnected links to produce a dual radial force mechanism. Initially, the links can desirably provide a combination of a toggle mechanism and roller/ramp mechanism to produce two sources of radial force. As the centerline of the two links approaches a predetermined deployment angle, such as, for example, approximately 90°, the toggle mechanism no longer contributes and the roller/ramp mechanism provides the sole source of radial force.